


.- Can't Stand The Rain -.

by Cereal_Sandwich



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's my first real fanfic that isn't shitpost, Just a fun thingy, Rain, drunk fish n bunny, inspired by the song ''Cant Stand The Rain'' by The Rescues, mentions, might update this??, or maybe it is shitpost idk, songfic kinda, the dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal_Sandwich/pseuds/Cereal_Sandwich
Summary: (Grillby x Reader)(Inspired by the song ''Can't Stand The Rain'' by The Rescues)You realized the weather did love you back. It brought you here after all.
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale) & Reader, Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	.- Can't Stand The Rain -.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7jyUJ0QsMM
> 
> Here is a link to the song btw.
> 
> Good luck trying to make it through his dumpster fire.  
> (Haha puns)

(Inspired by the song called 'Can't Stand The Rain' made by The Rescues)

You loved the soft, breezy autumn nights. They were calm, relaxing, and sometimes hypnotizing, especially if it was raining.

You loved the cold weather, though sometimes it didn't love you back.

Today was one of those days. It was nearing dinner time and due to the world slowly turning into winter, the sun was beginning to slowly set down.   
The rain was pouring down like a mad man during the fourth of July, and today it just happened to be the day where you forgot your coat. 

The rain droplets fell off your wet hair and onto the pavement below your feet. Your dark red sweater inhaled the water as it landed on the fabric.   
Your pants were in no better condition, either. They were drenched, hissing and clawing at your bare legs underneath.

And to top it all off, your stomach had started growling.

You checked your watch, which signaled that it was ten minutes over your usual dinner time.

Your eyes drifted around the new area. You didn't expect to come here if you were being honest. You were just walking home, and just so happened to get distracted in your mind once again while your feet took the lead.

It wasn't the first time either, you have traveled further away from home before, but not into the monster district. 

It wasn't like you hated the monsters. They had been living on the surface for some time now, but you were never a fan of meeting new people, especially on your own.  
Even thinking about meeting new people made the hairs on your arms stand up, and no, it wasn't because of the cold.

You probably should get out of your comfort zone, though. It had been some time you met new people, and you had started to feel a bit more lonely in the last couple of months. Maybe it didn't help you didn't like talking very much. It wasn't much of a surprise though, you had been living on your own for some time now, and had spent most of your time indoors working on new writing projects, paintings, or new drawings. 

Yeah, you should probably go out and meet people.

...  
But not now, you're hungry.

As your eyes traveled around the monster-filled town, a small bar shined through the dark sky, attracting your attention.

Ah, Grillby's. You've heard of it. Some of the things you heard were bad, others good, you weren't sure what to make of it.

But you are hungry, and you promised your brother you'd take a look one day.  
It wouldn't hurt to get a peek inside, wouldn't it?

\----

It didn't take long to arrive at the small bar with the flashing neon sign. It was a few houses up north after all. 

You glanced through the large windows.  
It was... beautiful.  
No, it was more than that. It was homey.

The soft orange hue of the place stood out against the darkness of the sky. The smell coming from the kitchen made you take a few steps forwards already to the front door. The place was filled with patrons, with none of them staring at you.

Your hand rested on top of the handle, your eyes focused on how your fingers were wrapped around it.  
Was this a good idea? Would they look at you like your coworkers did when you came through the doors? Were you even welcome? It did seem more like a monster bar after all.

Who cared. Even if it did go wrong, the chance of being closer to the smell of delicious food would've been worth it. 

You opened the door and immediately got blown away by how much better it was compared to outside. Everything you already adored about the place just doubled up with one hundred percent.  
You didn't even notice the warmth coming from the place outside, but somehow you were glad you didn't. It was a pleasant surprise.

You glanced around the bar and it's patrons and received a few glances over in your direction, but you figured it was because someone did walk into the bar and accidentally was still holding onto the door, letting the cold airflow inside.

You quickly clicked the door back in its place and turned back to the rest of the bar.  
You already felt comfortable here, which was a weird sight, but it wasn't unwelcomed or pushed away.  
The patrons seemed nice, a few even giving you a slight wave (which you returned, of course) as you were walking over to the main counter.

The counter was nicely polished, it was clear a lot of work went into it to keep it so clean and fresh.  
The stools next to you were filled with all kinds of different monsters. From a drunk fish and bunny to a few dogs playing cards not too far away from the bar itself.   
You snapped your head to the right when you heard a soft ''Pffff'' entering your eardrums.

It was a skeleton, a short one at that, who held a small whoopie cushion in his hand, and a bottle of ketchup in the other.

He laughed, stuffing the cushion into the pockets of his hoodie before shrugging in a cartoony kind of way. ''Whoops, forgot that one was still on there'' he laughed to himself before turning the barstool over to you.  
''Heya, kiddo. Haven't seen you here yet, you new?''  
You wanted to say something back, probably something along the lines of; 'Well, of course, I am, I don't see any humans here just yet.' but all that came out was a small grunt and a wave of your hand, dismissing him.  
The skeleton only chuckled, flicking the cap of the ketchup bottle open.  
''Not much of a talker, ey? That's fine, Grillbz isn't one either.''   
You were about to try to force out a 'Who is... Grillbz?' when you were cut off by the sound of a softly crackling fire.

You turned your head over to the source, not expecting a man of literal fire standing right across from you on the other side of the bar. His hands were resting on the counter with a finger tapping against the surface.

You somehow got lost in your mind once again.  
Fire was an element you could adore. It was beautiful and lively, warm, and calming, soothing, and relaxing. It was something you could stare at for hours and not get bored.   
Also, from what you could make out of his...face, he was rather handsome. His jawline was easy to make out, his hair swooshing in the air him quietly with the bonus of small pops and crackles every once in a while. His glasses matched his outfit perfectly. It was a simple bartender outfit, but it fit him so nicely you couldn't imagine him in something else.

A small snort and another loud 'pop!' from said fire and former skeleton snapped you back into reality. Oh god, you were staring.

Your face flushed red and pink in almost an instant, making you wave your hands in front of your face and try to cover it up with the turtleneck sweater, which was still drenched. 

Another snort and the sound of crackling, which almost sounded like chuckling lead you further into the pit called embarrassment. You wanted to get out of there so quickly, but you knew if you left the place you would probably never come back, and it was too nice to risk any of that.

Feeling a jab in the side of your stomach, you yelped and threw your hand out to slap whatever touched you, only lowering it down when you saw the skeleton from before holding his hands up defensively.   
''Calm down there, bud. You might get all fired up.''

Ah, he was one of those kinds, ones that always shot puns any time, anywhere.

You shot glares at him before you whipped your head back to the sound of the crackling chuckling from before becoming louder.  
God, it was nice to listen to.

After the crackling slowed down, (which took a few seconds, or maybe a minute), the man indulged in flames ticked on the counter again, successfully grabbing your attention and making you look down at it.  
Ohh... He was asking you what you wanted.  
Under the think layer of glass that protected the counter was a menu, with drinks on the left side of the page and a few fast food items on the right side. A positive of having a small menu, you guessed.

Your eyes quickly darted across the drink section and opted for a simple hot chocolate with whipped cream. Lifting your fingers off the side of the counter, you pointed at the hot chocolate option. The man-made fire, who you guessed to be the bartender, nodded and turned around to get the mug from under the counter. 

You turned to your right again when you felt a pair of eyes dig deeper into the back of your neck and right cheek.   
The skeleton from before was snickering and had his forehead on the counter.  
You poked him in the side, just like he had before, and he shot up, snapping his skull over to you. You made a motion of chuckling, which he understood surprisingly easily.   
''You should've seen your face!'' He laughed, making you frown deeply and hide further down into your sweater. He wiped his eye socket, a motion for wiping a tear you thought, and held out his hand, a huge smile present on his face.  
''I realized I never introduced myself, the names Sans.''  
You nodded and forced your voice out of your throat ''...Y/N.'' You almost whispered.   
The skeleton, Sans, smiled wider. ''Nice to meet ya kid.''

A soft clink and the smell of delicious hot chocolate snapped you out of the conversation and back to the rest of the bar.   
There it was, the most beautiful, delicious-looking hot chocolate you ever seen, waiting there for you to slurp it up and enjoy it.

It probably showed on your face 'cause the crackling chuckles came back again, and you warmly welcomed it with a flush on your cheeks.

You gently cupped the mug with your bare hands, hissing softly at the warmth of the mug before you took a sip, which probably was a bad idea considering the mug itself was already super hot. 

You almost dropped the mug but was miraculously saved by the fire bartender you didn't even notice that was still in front of you. Your hands flew to your mouth and your tongue rolled out of there.

It felt like you just dipped your tongue into a volcano, and you could swear it looked ridiculous, but you didn't care. All you cared about was getting the burner sensation off your muscle.

Sans and the bartender both looked like they were extremely concerned about the sudden movements but also were about to burst into laughter at the sight.

You heard a few shuffles away from you and the warmth following behind it, which made you sad, but that wasn't the main thing to focus on at the moment.

Sans just patted your shoulder, trying his best to hide his laughter in the ketchup bottle he still held on his other hand. 

The shuffling came back a lot quicker than you thought, and you saw a glass of milk being placed in front of you on the counter where you were currently resting your head on to try to calm down. Your hands wrapped around the glass and chugged the milk down quicker than you should've, which lead in you getting into a coughing fit. 

Sans only laughed louder while the bartender looked on with concern.

You waved the last cough off out of your system before you shook your head, still a bit dazed after what just happened.

''Geez kid, I didn't expect you to get burned up already!'' Sans roared, which combined with what just happened, made a few monsters glance over in your direction.

You, once again, hid in your dark red turtleneck sweater which dried up slightly due to the constant heat. You already knew that the tips of your ears were bright red.

Sans choked back a couple of last laughs just in time when the bartender in front of you spoke up  
''Are you okay?'' 

The voice was smooth and... Well, fire-ey. It reminded you of a nice midnight campfire. You already knew you could listen to it for days on end.

You nodded quickly before you gulped down the rest of the hot chocolate, which already cooled down by now.

God, you just made a fool of yourself in front of an entire bar which you just entered, and in front of a handsome bartender.  
Could this day get any worse?

''Can you talk? I need to know if your throat didn't get injured.''

It could.

Your headshot up, your eyes widening slightly. Great, fucking great. What were you even supposed to say? If your throat was hoarse, you'd make an even bigger fool of yourself.  
You just threw one of the first things you thought of out of your mouth with some force.  
''...Y/N..''  
You shuddered at the feeling. Yep, your throat was burned, but not too badly. It was clear you just downed something hot if you looked for it, but to a stranger, it might come off as just a cold.  
The bartender tilted his head to the side. Oh shit, that was kind of cute.

''...That's my... name.'' You mumbled, pulling your turtleneck up to cover your mouth. Awkwardness? Embarrassment? You weren't sure.

His head shot up, and from what you could tell, his eyes widened slightly. You could practically see a lightbulb going off in his head.  
He carefully took one of your hands away from your sweater and placed a feathery kiss upon it, sending shivers down your spine in an instant. You weren't expecting it, especially with how careful he was before, but he seemed to get a confidence boost rather quickly.

''A beautiful name...'' His smokey voice hushed out, making the blush from many times before surface again.  
His hand was hot, but not hot enough to burn you. It felt like you were sitting in front of the fireplace on a wintery night, barely touching the fire in front of you to heat your hands.  
It didn't help the blush, not at all.

You lifted your other hand away from your sweater and pointed it at him, tilting your head just like he had before.

He let go of your hand, and in one fluid motion, he bowed down slightly in front of you with a small but beautifully spoken name;  
''Grillby.''

You realized the weather did love you back. It brought you here after all.

-END (so far)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this... thing? I'm not sure if this is gonna be a series, but I got inspired by other Grillby x reader fanfics to make one of my own!! Maybe a one-shot, again, not sure.
> 
> Listen to Can't Stand The Rain, it's really good.


End file.
